Tre Pelare
The Tre Pelare (Swedish for "Three Pillars") is Skugg Orms military rank system, which ranks Skugg Orms between foot soldier and king. Overview Everyone in Tre Pelare, except Vanliga änglars, has code name and also Ärkeänglars and Vanliga änglars dont have ability to use Hudrock nor are they experienced/capable using Silhuett. Pillars and Ranks Första Pelare Serafer *Keter "King of Skugg Orms" Keruber *Chokhmah "Viceroy" Isna Kedjalaw**Tung Jacka **fett skrapa *Binah, "King's Adviser" Zhurnag Txack **Rubble Extension: Orchestra Pit **Rumble **Carbon Shot Troner (alt Ofanimer) *Chesed, Dewi Ignitum **Close Expression ***Colossal Expression *Gevurah, Uknown guy who was killed and replaced by Lucifer. *Tiferet, Prince **Sista Utväg: Fredsduva ***Fjälder ***Ögla *Netzach, "Courts Chief Huntsman" Zwaqq Ljawbedz (Ceto) **Rack Jacket **Spin Knock **Emerald Cage **White Shot ***Yellow ***Blue ***Red ***Purple ***Orange ***Green ***Brown ***Black *Hod, "Courts Vice Chief Huntsman" Corona Musca *Yesod, "Courts Junior Chief Huntsman" Visra Fornac **Sonar Parrot *Malkuth, "Royal Executioner" Gök Fetthalt **Drill Beak **Heavyweight Press **Aves Vacuum **Woodpecker Dart **Esophagus Crow **Beak Chomp **Leghorn Andra Pelare Herravälden *Ébhadh, "Grand Master" Farquille Kinloren **Liv För att Skona **Hårboll **Randiga Byxor **Ett Klinga **Tva Klingor ***Tre ***Fyra ***Fem ***Sex ***Sju ***Åtta ***Tio ***Tio ***Elva ***Tolv ***Tretton ***Ffjorton ***Femton ***Sexton ***Sjutton ***Arton **Från Katt Till Gubben *Óir, Sjuk Rånar **Light Cannon **Heavy Cannon *Uilleann, W. G **Zig-Zag Showdown *Pín and Iphín, Bevor Krackrust and Tasset Krackrust **Demon Blacksmith, Dark Clockwork **Stress Ball *Eamhancholl, Hauberk Weavross **Deeper Than Surface ***Sea Snake ***Cloves of Kraken Krafter *Beithe, Telk Höfte **Midnatt Resa *Luis, Tabler Krasters **Havoc Gun: Western Mode, Chaos Mode, Terror Mode, Extreme Mode **Greenhouse Gas ***Greenhouse Effect *Fern, Laxar Gsaws **Wild Ones: Hadrian Fairfax, Timbra Fairfax, Snead Culpeper and Balke Brunswick *Sail, Slaof Rozwod **Gnista Dolk **Extra Charge *Nin, Larv Fyrg "Xaruitub" **Shadow Sabers *Úat, Fropas Ljawsbedz *Dair, Adajev **Nail *Tinne, Torri Onglar *Coll, Rege Hekre *Cert, Wioss Cramlum **air Furstendömen *Muin, Pencha Hooq *Gort, Wyvdud Doqfreg *Gétal, Proid Jölzf **Magnet Smasher *Straif, Hroil Epio **animal control *Ruis, Tionet Zerollon **Dollmaker *Ailm, Onette Meffive **shrinking *Onn, Papenka Lewok **Hive and Seekers *Úr, Planck **Shadow Boxing *Edad, Gradian **Shadow Edge *Idad, Riota **Shadow Double Tredje Pelare Makter *Superbia, Jart Dwartsmann **Sann Syn *Avaritia, Dious Padrapot **Tune Arrow *Luxuria, Ropitdax Tikdypp *Invidia, Grouf Kircksagsh *Gula, Tmitmi **Delta Haj **Plötslig Fena *Ira, Cloxa Sträck **Gas Cylinder: Small Scale (1 to 2) **Gas Cylinder: Medium Scale (1 to 3-4) **Large Scale: Air Burst (1 to 5-6) *Acedia, Belbakk **extending limbs Ärkeänglar *Michael, Uknown name *Gabriel, Uknown name *Raphael, Uknown name *Uriel, Uknown name *Selaphiel, Uknown name *Jegudiel, Uknown name *Barachie, Uknown name *Haniel (later Lucifer) Vanliga Änglar The Vanliga Änglars is lowest rank of the Skugg Orm army, which consists entirely of race called "Orm Stad", that work as foot soldiers in Tre Pelare. Vanliga Änglars have snake like tail and no legs, making them quite slow and sluggish fighters, but because they have much more energy than any normal human, they are good with long-distance trekking and can also adapt with temperature changes. They can't use any technique such as "Silhuett" nor "Hudrock" and don't have any special abilities, which makes them somewhat weak and inferior compared to higher members. More powerful members of Vanliga Änglars are race called "Orm Sevärd", that work as officers to Stads. They are much faster than Stads because they have legs and are known to be very skilled weapon users and melee fighter. Some people say that if they would like they could get to be highest member in Tredje Pelare and even get in Andra Pelare. That's why they work as kings royal guards and are almost never put in mission outside the castle. Powers, Abilities & Equipments Silhuett Frost Grenade Hudrock Kott History Trivia Category:Groups